


All is fair

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants recompense for Inception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago this was meant to be porn for someone, but it never happened. Have some cute fluffy beginnings-of-romance instead. :3

"I know what you did."

There was a conservatory on the top floor of the office building, which was where Saito had chosen to spend the scant half hour between business meetings, surrounded by carefully nurtured greenery while the world outside was a particularly soggy shade of gray. He took a sip from the bottle of spring water he'd taken from the last boardroom before favoring the speaker with a reply.

"Why Mr. Fischer, I was not aware that you had business in New York."

Robert had moved to stand at his elbow, looking out at the neighboring buildings, which were slightly fuzzy through the low-hanging cloud. He didn't turn to look at Saito, nor did Saito look to him, and to the world they could have appeared as strangers if it wasn't for the fact that Robert was standing a little too close, unconsciously mirroring Saito's posture. "I'm here for the same reason you are, you know that. I recommend against raising your offer for the wind turbine project off the coast of Canada, by the way. Our contact inside the current government reports that they aren't convinced enough in its efficiency to approve the sanctions needed to continue."

"Noted," Saito replied, letting his bottle rest on the hand rail that ringed the floor. He turned to look at Robert, then, eyes moving over the impeccable suit and neatly styled hair. The boy's full lips were pursed slightly to appear a little thinner, blue eyes distant as he looked out over the city.

"What I'm honestly most surprised about," Robert continued, tone still casual, "is how you expected that I wouldn't recognize you on the plane or in my dream. A man such as yourself isn't exactly the most unknown man in business, especially being as your company was my father's main competition. It's a little insulting."

"I assure you that no insult or harm was intended," Saito replied carefully, turning back to the window. "But at times we must do what we have to." For a moment they stood in silence, neither willing to admit defeat by stepping away first. Finally Robert spoke again.

"I can't say that I don't feel like I've been rather violated," he said conversationally, as if remarking on something no more substantial than the dismal weather outside, "But I suppose in the end you have done me a favor. My father was an incredibly brutish kind of self-serving skinflint, and thanks to your meddling, I've come to realize that my uncle is no better. And I did always find his chosen path of business particularly stifling. So in thanks I'm going to let your company's offers go through - other than the one on that ridiculous floating disaster. I'm selling that to Cobel. This makes us even in the favor department."

"This is fair," Saito replied after a moment, but Robert wasn't finished.

"As for the violation of my subconscious, well, that we are not even on. Unfortunately I have business to attend to before I can collect. I just thought that I would give you fair warning. You'll know exactly what you're getting into when I do come to collect, Mr. Saito."

It was the kind of threat that Saito knew he should feel angered by, but in truth the weeks of research he'd been involved in with the Inception project had made him very aware of the man's intelligence and capability, so the question of how Robert Fischer planned to bring things square was more intriguing than anything else. "Then I will do my best to be prepared for it, Mr. Fischer."

"Good." Robert took a step back from the window at that, finally looking to him and giving a nod. "Good day."

~~~

 

It wasn't that he hadn't expected Robert to show up, or even not to show up at the most unexpected and inopportune time. But Saito had been expecting an easy night in New York with an old friend, and walking into the hotel suite to find Robert sitting casually in one of the easy chairs, sipping a cup of coffee, had not been in his plans. For a moment he considered calling in his security detail from the suite's entryway, but truthfully he was a little curious about Robert's intentions. Perhaps it was better to do this the easy way. Saito threw the deadlock on the door behind him, stepping out of his shoes, then taking off his overcoat unhurriedly, hanging his jacket up in the closet.

"I cannot deny that I am impressed that you have managed to so easily gain access to this suite, Mr. Fischer," he acknowledged finally. "I don't suppose you would care to tell me how?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Robert replied calmly, not seeming at all ruffled by Saito's intentional slowness.

"I hope that my previous company has not been inconvenienced in any way?"

Robert set aside the cup of coffee. "Of course not. An associate of mine has taken her to your destination, posing as one of your associates, with an apology that you have been delayed. Just the truth, really." He looked up at Saito through a fringe of golden brown eyelashes, a hint of a smile. "I've come to collect on what is owed me."

"Then I will do my best to settle the score," Saito replied, letting his hands rest on the back of the other armchair but making no effort to sit down. "What can I do for you, Mr. Fischer?"

"You can start by calling me Robert when we are alone," Robert replied calmly, watching him. "You are returning to Japan in three days time, yes? I will be there in six. I want you to take me wherever I want to go, support me completely, and cater to my every whim for one week's time."

It was a strange request, but not an unreasonable. "Of course. If you let me know ahead of time what you desire, I will have my assistant - "

"Not your assistant," Robert interrupted, "you, Mr. Saito. You will plan and you will accompany me. I'm certain that after your success in your recent acquisitions you can take one week off work, yes?"

He hadn't planned on it, but Saito nodded. "If that is your wish, Robert."

Robert smiled then, unexpectedly soft and sweet, and stood. "Thank you. You have been very reasonable, Mr. Saito."

"I am happy you think so."

Robert glanced back over his shoulder, giving him the slightest smile. "See you soon, then."

~~~

 

When Robert had asked to have his every whim catered to, he hadn't been exaggerating. Saito found their days full of the activities Robert requested - a full day in Tokyo Disneyland, which he'd had to arrange to buy out to avoid the bloody lines, trips to common tourist attractions such as Tokyo Tower, the Nagoya castle, Kiyomizudera and various shrines and temples. Mixed in were stranger requests - a visit to the ramen museum, to an enormous Sanrio store, even to Nekobukuro in Ikebukuro. Saito had to admit that seeing Robert surrounded by playful, fluffy kittens was one of the more adorable experiences of his life. In fact, as the week wore on he began to realize that Robert himself was one of the more adorable experiences of his life. Taken away from the trappings of the business world, Robert was interesting, engaging, and a much more pleasant companion than Saito would have anticipated. By the time they reached the sixth day of the agreement, he was even starting to think that he'd miss having the boy around.

The Sakura had just come into bloom in Tokyo, and when Robert had admitted to having no other destinations on his wish list, Saito insisted on a proper viewing experience. His assistant was sent off to Yoyogi park early in the morning to reserve a good picnic spot, and Saito ordered a pair of bento to be delivered to the blanket at noon along with a cooler of chilled plum wine, sweet-tart and refreshing. Before lunch, however, Robert would need to see the Meiji shrine in the middle of the park. They left Saito's penthouse a little after the morning rush hour, slipping onto the trains unremarked. It was the most convenient way to travel, after all, and dressed down in more casual clothes he and Robert were just another local showing a tourist friend around the city. Disembarking at Yoyogi station, they started into the park, soon surrounded by forest.

"There is something serene about this," Saito remarked, still walking. "The trees swallow the noise of the city. It's hard to believe that only a short distance away lies the bustle of Tokyo, yes?"

Robert nodded, looking thoughtful. "It's beautiful here. The trees are so... majestic. Tell me about the shrine?"

Saito gave a little shrug, still walking, hands tucked into his jacket pocket. "It was dedicated to Japan's first modern emperor. I often visit this shrine on New Years for hatsumode. It's very beautiful here in autumn as well. Perhaps if you have time you should return then."

Robert gave a small, distracted nod, but said nothing. He was likewise silent as they entered the temple, completing the purification ceremonies with brass ladles filled with ice cold water from the spring. "Please excuse me," he said as the entered the main courtyard, looking towards the window where a priestess sat, selling temple charms. "I need to pick something up."

Saito nodded. "Of course. If you need any assistance..?"

"I'm fine thank you." Robert's smile seemed strange, perhaps strained, but Saito didn't question, waiting patiently waiting until Robert returned, tucking a carefully wrapped package into his jacket pocket. He was subdued as they continued their tour of the temple grounds and the museum holding beautiful relics belonging to the Emperor Meiji and his empress. It was a little worrying to Saito when Robert had been so charming up until now.

Finally, as they made their way from the shrine and down the forest path that would lead to their picnic spot, Saito broached the subject. "Robert, it seems that something is troubling you. Will you tell me what it is? Have I done something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," Robert replied slowly, not looking at him. "I'm sorry that I haven't been better company. I'm just thinking too much."

"About going home?" Saito suggested, and Robert gave a slow nod. "You could stay a little longer," Saito suggested when Robert didn't volunteer any more information. "I would be happy to have you."

Robert shook his head, his smile this time wistful. "No... you've been more than accommodating to my whims already. Thank you, though." He slipped his hand into the crook of Saito's elbow as they walked, and Saito covered it with his other hand automatically, reacting without thinking, but when he saw the hint of a flush that spread across Robert's face.

Perhaps he wasn't the only one who'd found their time engaging.

Saito watched Robert as the trees thinned, as the serene woodland surrounding the Meiji shrine gave way to cherry trees in full bloom, delicate pink-white petals fluttering through the slight breeze and onto the scores of picnickers. Robert, still holding Saito's arm, slowed a little, looking around with blue eyes wide. "It's beautiful. It's... extraordinary."

Saito stopped at one side of the path, watching Robert as he took in the scenery. "The sakura hold deep meaning with the Japanese," he started slowly. "It is... a little difficult to explain. The sight of blooming sakura evokes wonder from the beauty of the event, and yet at the same time there is a sadness in knowing that the blooms will soon fall and the beauty will fade away."

" _Mono no aware_ ," Robert murmured, still looking out at the blooms, and Saito regarded him with surprise.

"You know the term."

"I am trying to understand it," Robert said slowly, still not meeting his gaze, a look in his blue eyes that was almost far away. "A bittersweet happiness, a sense of beautiful melancholy in the realization that everything in life is transient." He turned to look back up at Saito, not letting go of his arm, and his fingers trembled just a little under Saito's. "I have wanted to see the sakura bloom for a very long time."

"Yet you did not ask me to bring you here."

Robert didn't respond to the remark, glancing away, silent for a long moment. His full lips shifted against each other, pursing slightly in some display of inner turmoil. "What do the sakura represent to you? An ending, or a beginning?"

"They are neither," Saito said slowly after a moment, still watching him. "There are no endings or beginnings, simply transitions. Life moves on and changes. We can only make the most of each moment as we live it." When Robert didn't reply, he turned to face him, moving his hand from Robert's to rest on the boy's other shoulder. "Tell me something, Robert. If you understand what was done to you - what I did to you - why did you not become angry with me?"

Robert's eyes flicked to his, then away again. "I remember the dream. Bits and pieces, at least. I remember my father... and I know it's not real, but... the feeling stayed. For the first time in my life I don't feel afraid or bitter or... inferior." He swallowed hard, finally looking back up to hold Saito's gaze. "I wanted to understand you. I needed to find out why you did what you did."

Before the week had begun, Saito had believed that this aloof, expressionless demeanor was the real Robert Fischer - aloof and businesslike and completely closed off. But this was a learned behavior, a careful approach that he slipped into like an expensive suit. Saito could see uncertainty behind it now, vulnerability. He lifted his hand from Robert's shoulder to touch his cheek gently. "I have a favor to ask of you. I would like to have the remainder of our time together with you be of my choice. Let me take you where I will and treat you to the things I love. Do you trust me with that?"

Robert's cheeks grew a little warmer under his fingers, darkening, but he smiled and leaned into the touch. "It sounds like you're asking me on a date."

"Perhaps I am."

"All right, then."

Saito slid his fingers through waves of golden brown hair, watching blue eyes close in pleasure. "Tell me... why did you ask to come stay with me when you could have asked for anything in the world in recompense? If you wanted to see Japan, you could have done it in any way you had chosen. You certainly don't need my money. Why ask for my company?"

Robert was silent for a long moment, eyes still closed, leaning ever so slightly into his hand. "I remember you from the dream," he said finally. "Maybe better than anything. I remember you working with me, helping me. Protecting me even though you were dying." He opened his eyes to look up at him calmly, confidence hiding the nervousness in his question. "I thought we might be good together?"

Saito smiled, watching Robert relax and return that smile. "Perhaps you weren't wrong."

~~~End~~~


End file.
